A belt is a loop of flexible material used to mechanically link two or more rotating shafts. Belts may be used as a source of motion to efficiently transmit power, or to track relative movement. As popularity of the belts increase, more and more equipment are using the belt to provide efficient power transmission. Efficient power transmission may be accomplished by tracking the motion of individual belts of the equipment. If a belt is too loose, the belt can slip resulting in inefficient power transmission. If a belt is too tight, the bearings and pulleys on which the belts turn can burn out or the belt can tear. Thus, a system to track the belt tension is necessary in order to ensure proper operation of the belt.
Oftentimes, the belt tension may be measured by measuring the vibration frequency of the belt. The belt tension and the vibration frequency may have a correlation whereas the belt tension increases the vibration frequency also increases. Conventional stand-alone belt tension tools may be used to measure the belt tension using various methods. However, conventional stand-alone belt tension tools may be expensive and hard to use. Also, the conventional stand-alone belt tension tools may be an additional tool that adds clutter to a small working area of a user. Thus, a system that tracks the belt tension having other functions is necessary to reduce cost and clutter for a user.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method and system that accurately measures the belt tension, especially for belts that are located at hard to reach places. Also, it is desirable to provide a method and system that incorporates multi-functionalities of various tools into a single system in order to reduce costs and clutter of a user.